1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to vehicle simulators and, more particularly, is concerned with a scenario development system for a vehicle simulator.
2. Background of the Invention
A vehicle simulator can be defined as a system that simulates the operating conditions of a vehicle in an environment. Typically, the simulator will include all of the controls that the vehicle being simulated would have and the simulator will try to simulate the operation of the vehicle as it would operate in the real world. For example, if the vehicle being simulated was an automobile, the simulator would typically include controls such as a steering wheel, a gear shift, brakes, and an accelerator, and the automobile would be simulated in an environment which usually includes a road.
Vehicle simulators provide the means to efficiently train operators of the vehicle without exposing the operator to the dangers associated with operating the vehicle in the real world. The simulator permits the operator to experience how the vehicle will operate in a given situation including those situations where the vehicle would otherwise be damaged like, for example, when the operator makes a mistake in his handling of the vehicle. The experience garnered though making mistakes on a simulator is invaluable when compared to the inherent risks of vehicle damage and operator injury associated with making a driving error in a real-life situation. As an example, in a police training application, a student can learn the limits of a police cruiser or guidelines for pursuing another vehicle, and be tested in these areas without any of the associated risks of real life training.
Nowadays, vehicle simulators are often implemented by using computers and computer driven video displays. Typically, these vehicle simulators include the standard vehicle controls and instruments for a specific vehicle, as well as a video display which represents to the user the world outside of the vehicle he is operating. In these types of simulators, the computer generates a scenario which requires the user to maneuver the vehicle within a simulated universe. Within this simulated universe, the computer also generates specific events such as random traffic patterns, oncoming traffic, cars pulling away from curves, etc., to thereby give the user the feeling of operating the vehicle in traffic and also to test the user's ability to respond appropriately to the computer generated events.
A major shortcoming of these simulators is that the number of scenarios and events contained within the simulator is limited. As a consequence, the user of simulator eventually repeatedly experience all of the events programmed in the simulator. Once a student has seen the same scenario or event a repeated number of times, the educational value of continued simulator operation is diminished.
An additional problem with presently known computer based simulators is that generally all of the scenarios and events are developed and incorporated into the simulator in software form prior to use of the simulator. Often, the person developing the scenario is not a person who would be most knowledgeable about what types of scenarios and events should be included in the vehicle simulator to maximize its educational benefit. For example, a computer programmer may have some idea as to what scenarios and events should be included in an automobile simulator that is intended to train police officers to pursue other vehicles. However, the programmer is certainly not as knowledgeable about the types of events that are likely to occur during such a pursuit as is an experienced police officer. The educational benefit derived from vehicle simulators will only be completely realized if the scenarios and events are as realistic as possible in that they closely approximate what the driver actually experiences in the real world. Accordingly, scenarios and events developed by individuals with no expertise in instruction of actual vehicle operation will likely not be as valuable as such scenarios and events developed by experienced instructors.
Generally, the instructor who provides guidance for the student users of vehicle simulators is very knowledgeable about the scenarios and events that the student is likely to encounter in the real world. For example, the operation of a simulator designed to train police officers to correctly operate vehicles in a city environment will include instruction by an experienced police officer. While this training officer may be knowledgeable about what occurs in the real world, he is generally unable to reprogram the simulator to be more realistic as the computer programs which drive vehicle simulators are usually extremely complex, hence, changing the programming for the simulation to make it more realistic or even adding additional events or scenarios to the simulator is usually beyond the ability of most training officers.
Hence, there is a need for a vehicle simulator in which the set of scenarios and events can be continuously and easily modified. Additionally, there is a need for a simulator that permits a person, who is not an expert in computer programming, to develop additional scenarios and events to occur during the simulation.